The modern computing era has brought about a tremendous expansion in computing power as well as increased portability and affordability of computing devices. This expansion has resulted in a wide variety of computing platforms being used by consumers from all walks of life in their everyday lives. These computing platforms have a wide variety of hardware and software configurations, each of which may present a unique execution platform for software applications. Accordingly, a software application developed for one execution platform may not function properly when executed on a second execution platform.
A simultaneous ongoing trend is that end user applications are increasingly moving to the web. A variety of previously mentioned computing platforms are often used to access the web, including web-based applications. It may be impractical for web developers to generate a set of executable versions of an application including an executable version for each computing platform that may be used to access the application. Accordingly, a web developer may distribute a web application as source code requiring interpretation or runtime compilation.